


Tony's Babies

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Robots, steve's a cutie okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Steve getting to know Tony's babies(Dum-e, You, and Butterfingers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Babies

It starts with the simple pat of a red gloved hand on polished metal. Steve always trails his fingertips over the frames of Tony’s robots when he’s in the lab; that isn’t often at first and it’s just an absent action, one not even Tony notices. Once Tony got more comfortable with having the super soldier in his space, Steve began to spend more of his time down in the futurist’s lab. It was nice to have some sort of company, even if Tony wasn’t always up for talking when he was absorbed in his work – especially then, in fact, since Steve wasn’t pressured in trying to pretend he understand this century. They often shared comfortable silence as Steve sprawled out across a grease-stained couch and Tony fiddled with gears and code at his worktable.

Once, Steve tried to balance too many coloured pencils along with the large sketchpad on his lap and a stick of charcoal fell to the ground. As he tried to figure out how to scoop it up without knocking more of his supplies off of his lap, Dum-E came rolling up to him and picked it up with an eager chirp. “Thanks, Dum-E.” Steve said, stroking the robot’s exoskeleton. “You’re the best.”

“He’s an idiot.” Tony replied from his station, not even looking up from his work, “I had to make him a dunce cap.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Steve replied, continuing to pet the robot. “I think you’re brilliant. He just can’t compliment you without seeming grossly vain, is all.” Dum-E extended its arm towards Steve and the blond rested his cheek against the cool metal. “You’re such a good boy.”

_Chirp_


End file.
